A variety of recharging units are well known in the prior art. These units typically utilize either a recharging base with a cord which plugs into the wall outlet, or a large and bulky recharging base unit which plugs directly into an outlet. The devices which include a plug and cord attached to a stationary charging base are inherently disadvantageous, as the cords are susceptible to fraying and failure and the recharging base would then typically be placed on a table, desk or other surface, thereby limiting the logistical locations for its use. For example, in a medical examination or emergency treatment area, there may not be a table nearby and any work top space for storing tools and devices may be scarce.
A second type of recharging units are those which are plugged directly into a wall electrical outlet. These products, however, are typically large, bulky and boxy shaped. When inserted into one socket of a two socket wall electrical outlet, these units are sized and shaped such that both sockets are blocked by the base and/or its recharging implement, regardless of whether inserted in the top or bottom socket of the outlet.
What is lacking in the existing art is a recharging unit which is of a shape and configuration such that when it occupies one of the two electrical sockets, it does not block, but instead permits access to, the second socket. What is also lacking in the recharging units in prior art is the capability of holding securely a rechargeable implement in an inverted position, which is necessary to leave the top socket open when the recharging unit is plugged into the bottom socket. What is further lacking in such prior art is the benefit of exploiting recharging units as an advertising means whereby advertising material can be displayed on an outer surface of a recharging unit.